


Stevie the Red-Nosed Reindeer

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, how do I even tag this, i'm literally so sorry, i'm so sorry forgive me, send help i've officially lost it, they're literally reindeer, they're reindeer, this is the most ridiculous thing i've ever written i
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5419283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is smaller than the other reindeer, and to make things even worse, he has a shiny red nose.</p>
<p>Bucky is the strong, handsome reindeer who defends Steve.</p>
<p>Then one night Santa needs Steve's help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stevie the Red-Nosed Reindeer

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus Christ.

Steve was the saddest reindeer there ever was. He was sad because he was different. And the other reindeer didn’t like different.

Steve was much smaller than the other reindeer, and they picked on him for it, getting into fights with him on an almost daily basis. Despite his small stature, Steve refused to back away from a fight (it was the principle of the thing), so he was often bruised. But the thing they picked on him for most was that he had a big, red, glowing nose.

It was literally the worst.

One day while he was getting trampled by their hooves for the third time that day, he heard a voice behind him.

“Hey! Pick on someone your own size!”

Steve turned around, irritated that someone thought he couldn’t take care of himself. There stood a big, handsome reindeer, scowling at the others and looking ready to fight them off.

“What are you gonna do about it?” asked one of the other reindeer.

The handsome reindeer answered by flailing his hooves at the others, fighting them off. They yelped and ran away.

“Are you okay?” asked the handsome reindeer. “My name is Bucky.”

“I’m Steve. And I had them on the ropes. I don’t need your help.”

“I know,” said Bucky. “But I wanted to help.”

Steve eyed Bucky suspiciously, but accepted the answer.

After that, Steve and Bucky did everything together. They frolicked in the snow and raced each other and fought off the other reindeer together when they were being bullies. Soon they were best friends.

The night before Christmas, they sat in the barn together, hanging out before Bucky had to help pull the sleigh. Steve had never helped pull the sleigh because he wasn’t as strong as the other reindeer. They were laughing about a joke Bucky had just told when Santa appeared in the doorway.

“Steve!” Santa said. “I need your help!”

Steve straightened up immediately. “What do you need, Santa?”

“It’s terribly foggy outside, and I won’t be able to see to steer the sleigh. I need your nose to light up the way so we can deliver presents to all the good boys and girls.”

Steve’s mouth dropped open. This was it, his chance to prove himself and show that he could do just as much as everyone else. “I’ll do it,” he said. Santa nodded his approval and left Steve and Bucky alone.

“Wow, Steve!” Bucky said. “This is so exciting!”

“Yeah,” said Steve, but he had a sudden feeling of apprehension. “But what if I can’t do well enough?”

“Steve,” said Bucky, and then he leaned in and nuzzled Steve’s nose. Steve gasped, heart pounding. “Steve,” Bucky said again. “I believe in you. You can do this. You’re the bravest, best reindeer I know. Let’s go deliver these presents.”

“O-okay,” Steve stammered. He followed Bucky to the sleigh, where they were hooked up, Steve up front and Bucky right behind him.

And then they were taking off. Steve felt unsteady at first, but he soon found his rhythm as he ascended, and his nose lit the way faithfully, allowing him to see where he was going as Santa directed him.

When they landed at the end of the long night and were detached from the sleigh, Bucky nuzzled Steve’s nose again. “Steve, you did great! I’m so proud of you!”

“Thank you,” said Steve, nose glowing even brighter from a mixture of pride and embarrassment.

And that was how Steve the reindeer saved Christmas and fell in love with his best friend Bucky.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, if you made it this far I am seriously in awe of you. Please don't judge my writing in general based on this single monstrosity, I swear I'm better than this. It was inspired by a couple anonymous messages I received on tumblr on this subject so yeah, thanks anon. Speaking of tumblr, come cry over Stucky with me at hearteyesmonroe.tumblr.com.


End file.
